Even Rock Stars Can Find Love (Request)
by Elephantom66
Summary: Jasmine has always wanted to be a rock star and everyone knew that. When she was 10 she went on tour and left her one crush behind and when returns 3 years later she was famous and she expected everything to still be the same as it was but it wasn't has she expected it to be. (This is a request by 'InuYasha Lover123456')
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request by "InuYasha Lover 123456"**

* * *

Every since she was a little girl she wanted to be a rock star. She wanted everyone to hear her voice. She wanted to be the best of the best. She loved music right away. From the first sound of a drum she fell in love with it. She climbed to the top and no one could knock her down. Her friends cheered her along the way. She had her ups and down. She fell apart, and got back up. Every present she got had to do something with music. She loved to learn new notes to play and sing. She was gifted with the voice of an angle. She was gifted with music running through her body. Her name, Jasmine.

"Happy birthday Jasmine!" Shadow the Hedgehog said. "I can't believe you turn ten."

Jasmine blew out her candle on a cupcake Shadow made her. Well, his mom really made it, but he said he made it. Jasmine pulled out the candle and took a bit into her cupcake. Shadow and Jasmine have been friends ever since they were little. They could never break apart. They hung out every weekend. No one could come between then. No one could break them. No one could shatter their love for each other. They were in the same group of friends. They got to the same school. They do everything together. They couldn't wait till they were older. They would be able to do whatever they wanted with each other. They could share an apartment. They had dreams about staying friends forever.

"Thanks again, Shadow!" Jasmine said hugging Shadow.

"Sure. Anything for my best friend!"

The two friends were at Jasmine's house. It was getting late and soon the moon was in the air. They counted stars together. They pointed to a star and made up a story about how it came into the sky. Shadow loved hearing Jasmine talk on and on about it. She mostly talked about how it traveled by music. She stared to sing a song and Shadow grinned at the sound. He got lost in the stars and started to day dream.

"There's one more present my family and I got you." Shadow said sitting up.

"You already got me something. No more presents."

Shadow rolled his eyes and grinned at her. He got up and went into her house. His parents were in the house along with Jasmine's parents. He came back out with a big box. Jasmine sat up and sat on her knees. Shadow laid the long red box in front of her. Jasmine didn't know what was in the box. She thought of different items, but she would never guess what Shadow got her. He went out of his way for her. Shadow knew the one thing Jasmine always wanted but never got. She asked for this item all the time during Christmas and her birthday. Her parents couldn't find the money though, until Shadow came into their lives.

"You didn't have to do this." Jasmine said.

"I wanted too. You're finally in the double digits like me." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Shadow was a few months older than Jasmine. She looked down at the box and grinned. She started to rip off the wrapping paper. There was a long down box now. Jasmine pulled the tape off and slowly opened the box. There was bubble wrap around the item. She pulled the item out and gasp. She covered her mouth and looked at Shadow. He smiled at it and looked at the item he got her. Jasmine set her new red and black guitar down and jumped on Shadow. She hugged him so tight. She had tears fall down her eyes. The one thing she really wanted, and her best friend finally got it for her.

"Jasmine! You're cousins are here for the weekend." Jasmine's mother called out.

"We'll be right in!" Jasmine called out. "Thank you so much, Shadow. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Jasmine said turning back to Shadow.

"Just promise me one thing." Shadow said looking at the guitar.

"What?"

"When you become a rock star. Remember this guitar."

"I'll always use it on stage."

Shadow and his parents had to go home since Jasmine's cousins were here for the weekend. Jasmine had three cousins come into her house. They all wished her a happy birthday and each gave her a present. After her tenth birthday, Jasmine played on her guitar everyday. She wrote her first song. She posted videos of her singing and playing her guitar. More and more started to like her. She got request about singing different song titles. At school all Jasmine could talk about was her dream. Shadow wanted her to be happy. He wanted her dream to come true.

One day, Shadow went on Jasmine's page and shared the whole profile. He knew she needed a boost in the music business. Jasmine was in outside her house with her other music friends. She was close to them, but not as close as he was with Shadow. Jasmine played the guitar and sung. She is the leader of the band. Her band is called Rock Anglez. Shadow came one day and filmed them. He said it was for a school project, but that wasn't true. He posted the video on the internet and everyone loved their song. It was Jasmine's first song.

"Being on tour would be hard for a little girl." Jasmine's mother said.

"She'll be 13 when she's gone. It'll be good for her to grow up a little. Get a little taste of life."

There were two men standing outside Jasmine's house. Those two men were finding new stars. Jasmine was one of those stars they found. Shadow walked over to Jasmine's house and he saw the two men outside her house. Jasmine's mother let them in the house so they could talk some more with Jasmine. Her whole band was there. Shadow waited outside for her. He really wanted to see her. He noticed drums and guitars outside her house. He saw Jasmine's red and black guitar outside.

"I hope she doesn't forget about us." Shadow said walking away.

Shadow walked back to his house and never saw Jasmine after that. Jasmine made a decision for her whole family and band. Everyone was raging about Rock Anglez. They wanted more and more of them. Jasmine said yes to the tour and left everything behind. She wrote a hand written letter to each of her friends. She wrote a long letter to Shadow. She couldn't believe she was about to leave him for three years. They could still talk to each other over the phone. She could wave to him on TV. Maybe Shadow would be at one of her concert.

After a week of packing everything, Jasmine left everything behind her. She took her step onto the tour bus. They had her band on the sides so more people could see them. Her first day she cried and everything was a mess. Luckily she didn't have to up on stage. Her first stop was far away from home. Her last stop would be at home. Her family came with her on the tour since she was still a little girl. Jasmine cried on her mother's lap. She couldn't let Shadow go. She wanted him to go with her, but she knew he couldn't. He didn't know anything about music.

"How long is this tour?" Jasmine asked her mother.

"Three years. We have a lot of stops ahead of us."

"I hope Shadow and I keep in contact."

"I'm sure you will. Nothing can break you two apart."

Jasmine's mother hugged her daughter tight. All Jasmine could think about was her friends that she left behind. She was stuck on her tour bus everyday. She couldn't go outside without people asking for pictures. She became more and more popular every day. More and more people followed her on tour. Eventually, Jasmine forgot about some of her friends. She grew happier about her dreams finally coming true. She become a confident girl. She wasn't scared of anything. Once she was on stage nothing could break her down. She used her red and black guitar she got.

One year went by. Two years went by. Three years went by. Jasmine grew up into a teenager. Her voice changed. Her style changed. Her thoughts changed. Her friends changed. Her feelings changed. Her tour changed her. The way she looked at everything changed. She didn't act like a little kid anymore. She knew she had a job, and she had to keep up with it. She wrote tons of hit songs. She made 7 albums while she was on tour. She knew she made the right choice to leave everything behind her when she was ten years old. She was 13 now. Her tour was almost over. She was happy and sad about it. She needed a break from the tour life.

"I can't believe this is our last stop. My home town." Jasmine said looking out the window.

She was sitting with her red and black guitar on her lap. Her manger talked to her about this finally stop. He thanked her so much for saying yes three years ago. They made everything special for her. This was her final concert. She gave free passes to her family. Her cousins even came to see her. They got back stage passes as well. Her old friends were going to start high school in the fall.

"Thank you for making this tour real!" Jasmine yelled into her microphone. "Our dream wouldn't have come true if it wasn't for you guys! We love you!"

Jasmine closed off her final concert. Her fans started to leave. She had one final met and greet. She went back stage and changed her clothes. She went into a back room where the met and greet was happening. There was one last photo shoot with all her fans. Mostly everyone cried. Her cousins watched her while she met her other fans.

"I'm surprised Shadow didn't came." Sonic whispered to Manic.

"You know Shadow. He's dull and quite. He mean too."

"Did you guys like the concert?" Jasmine asked.

"Totally!" Sonic, Manic, and Sonia all said.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are Jasmine's cousins. They never spoke of Shadow near Jasmine. They didn't know if she would get upset or if she even remember Shadow. The three cousins were starting high school with their friends. Jasmine knew she had to go back to school. She did online school while she was on tour. Her mother made her pass each class or else she would have to quit her band while she was on tour. That would have broken her so much. Her tour was finally over. Jasmine and her family took their first step back into their house. Jasmine ran up to her room. Everything was the same as the day she left.

"It's good to be home." Jasmine said hugging her pillow.

There were a few weeks left of summer. Jasmine changed her room. She didn't like being a little kid anymore. She felt like an adult. Even though she was only 13 years old. She felt like she had her whole life planned out. She needed music in her life. After high school she could be a rock star again. She fame wasn't over though. Everyone knew her. There were some people who hated her and her music. A 13 year old girl shouldn't have that much power. Her fame died out though. After her tour was over people seemed to move on to the next best thing. Whenever Jasmine would walk the streets people would ask for pictures. She didn't mind that. She liked it. She had friends all over the world.

"You're first day is going to go well." Sonia said as she did Jasmine's hair. "It's just high school."

"Just high school?" Jasmine sighed. "What if people-"

"Oh who cares about what people think. You're a rock a star."

Jasmine thought to herself. Sonia was talking on and on about high school. Sonic and Manic were at home doing last minute school things. Sonia was ahead of the game. She helped Jasmine with high school. Tomorrow would be their first day. It's a good thing Jasmine would know her three cousin. She didn't know what to expect. She knew everyone knows her because of her music. However, some people wanted Jasmine's talent. Her music and her voice. Sonia slept over that night. She wanted to make sure Jasmine would wake up early on Monday morning. Although, it was Jasmine who had to take Sonia up.

"I got up at 4am everyday when I was on tour." Jasmine said.

"Yea, I got up at ten in the morning during the summer."

"You'll get used to it."

Jasmine and Sonia got ready for school together. They ate dinner. Jasmine couldn't stop talking about the bad things about high school. Sonia told her that everything was going to be alright. As the girls were eating their breakfast Sonic and Manic came into Jasmine's house. They were all ready for school. Sonic was telling Jasmine about the kids who go to the school. Sonic was very popular in school. Manic was with the band, but he only stayed with people who played drums like him. He was the leader of the whole band. Sonia is the type of girl everyone knows because of how nice she is. Jasmine didn't know if she would be able to fit in with everyone else.

"Just stay away from Scourge. He's bad news." Sonic said. "He'll hurt any girl."

"Please don't tell this story again." Manic said.

"It started this summer."

Manic face palmed himself and took a seat at the table. Sonic told his story about Scourge. He liked Jasmine's music too. Sonic had a picture of Scourge and showed it to Jasmine. She knew she had to stay away from him. Sonic made him sound like a mad man. Soon, everyone was off to school. Sonia drove them to school. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia all shared a care. Jasmine was glad she didn't have to share anything since she is an only child. Sonia parked the car and Jasmine got a funny feeling. She slowly opened the car door and got out.

"Oh Sonic!" Yelled a voice. "Who's your friend!?"

Sonic got out of the car and saw one of his friends running towards him. She stopped in front of Jasmine. Her eyes ran up and down Jasmine's body. She looked at Sonic with a glare.

"Amy, this is my cousin, Jasmine." Sonic said. "Jasmine this is Amy."

The two girls shook hands. Amy started to talk on and on about the school. She told Jasmine that she was going to fit right in. Amy was also a big fan of Jasmine's band. The bell rang and it was time to go to class. Sonia walked Jasmine to her first class. She wished Jasmine good luck with all her classes. When she walked into class all eyes were on her. Everyone knew who she was. She waved to the whole class and took a seat that was far away from everyone. However, Jasmine pulled up a seat next to another girl. Her face was stuffed into a book.

"I'm Cream!" Cream said lifting her face away from her book. "Wanna be friends?"

"Um, s-sure. I'm Jasmine."

"Manic talked about you. I bet you had a hard life. Being on tour and everything."

"Yea. It was hard at first, but then I got used to it."

Cream and Jasmine hit it off right away. Cream told Jasmine about their little group of friends. Cream was the sweetest girl in the group. Cream told Jasmine about everyone in her group of friends. Sonic is the leader of the group. Everything goes around him. Tails was a nerd when it comes to science. Knuckles is the toughest one. He sees the good in everyone. Amy is all about Sonic. She loves giving advice about love and boys. Blaze is all about marketing. She was the boss when it comes to planning anything. Silver loves swimming and tennis. He's all about sports. Rouge loves arts and she's always in the art rooms. Sally is all about math and taking control. She fights Sonic about the most simplest things.

"Everyone seems so... different." Jasmine said.

"We all get along. We're on big happy family."

The school day went fine for Jasmine. Most people would stop her in the hallway. Although, Sonic, Manic, or Sonia was right by Jasmine's side. Amy and Cream also helped Jasmine out when people were bugging her. Amy was tough when it comes to her friends. She told Jasmine a story when they had math class together about Scourge. Scourge was just as popular as Sonic is. Only he saw the bad things in life. Jasmine had first lunch. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, and Sally (Tails, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge had the other lunch) The lunch room was packed. Amy pointed out all the groups of kids.

"What about that guy?" Jasmine said pointing to the corner of the lunch room.

"That's just Shadow. He likes being alone."

"He doesn't talk at all now. I don't know why." Blaze said.

"He's real mean at some points." Sonic said. "I wouldn't go near him unless you really have too."

Jasmine looked at over Shadow. Her body got tense once she looked at him. He was wearing all black. He wasn't even eating lunch. Jasmine felt shivers go down her spine. Everyone else started to talk about how their first day was going. Jasmine wasn't paying attention at all. Her gaze was on Shadow. Her old best friends. Shadow was already starring at Jasmine. He never took his gaze off from Jasmine ever since she walked into the lunch room.

 **XXX**

 **I hope you guys like it! Remember, this is a request! Writing three stories at the same time is hard! Between school and work updates will be longer! Sorry!**


	2. He Changed

The first day of school went well. Amy and Jasmine were hanging out after school. No one had any homework. Jasmine was over at Amy's house. Jasmine's parents were still settling since they haven't been home in three years. Amy wanted to know all about Jasmine's tour. That's all they talked about. Jasmine had to grow up fast. She skipped those awful middle school years. Amy thought she was lucky on that. Amy hated middle school. It was the worst years of her life.

"What's so bad about middle school?" Jasmine asked.

"Everything and everyone changes." Amy said rolling her eyes. "Although I made tons of new friends."

Jasmine never made any new friends when she was on tour. She met fans, but it wasn't the same thing. Fans and friends are different things. Jasmine never knew what it was like to have new friends. The only real friend she had back in the day was...Shadow. He changed. Amy was right when she said that people change. Amy talked a lot about school and how much fun it was. Jasmine could only listen to her new friend. Jasmine felt weird though. Jasmine was opening up to Amy. Jasmine never knew she couple open up to anyone again. Her tour left her alone. Jasmine was learning what it was like to be a normal girl again.

"I should get going." Jasmine said looking at her watch.

"I'll walk you out."

Amy jumped off her bed and Jasmine followed Amy to the front door. Jasmine hugged Amy before she left. Amy didn't know what to think of that. They just met each other and already they are hugging each other. Amy hugged Jasmine back, but Jasmine let go and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry. It's a habit now. I hugged all my fans while I was on tour." Jasmine said.

"Don't be sorry. I'll see you around at school!"

The two friends waved goodbye. Jasmine walked back home. Her mother was cleaning the house all day long. Jasmine walked through the front door. She was glad to be home. She told her mother everything about the first day of school. Her cousin introduced her to their friends at school. They were all nice and it was as if everyone forgot she was a big star. They treated her like a normal high school girl. Jasmine liked that thought. Even thought everyone knew around the world people would only want to hang out with her because of her talent.

"I'm glad you're making new friends." Jasmine's mother said.

"Yea. Although... When I eating lunch I saw S-Shadow." Jasmine whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't know... Shadow is totally different now! He has no friends."

"Maybe he like not having any friends."

"I doubt it."

Jasmine left her mother to clean and went up to her room. She dropped her backpack on the ground and fell on her bed. She laid on her stomach and looked out her window. Her eyes drifted off and she was starring at her red and black guitar. All throughout her tour she played that guitar. It was her everything. She always kept it clean. She took care of it as if it was her child. Jasmine sat up and looked at the guitar again. Shadow gave that to her for her birthday. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Shadow and her were best friends. She thought nothing could break their friendship, but her dreams go in the way of everything.

"Maybe I could talk to him tomorrow at school." Jasmine said to herself.

Jasmine got off her bed and stood in front of the guitar. She picked it up with anger and opened the closet door. She pushed the guitar in the closet. She looked at it one more time and shut the closet door. She couldn't look at that thing anymore. It didn't send the same message as it did when she was little. Shadow changed for the worst. It would be impossible to change him back into the hedgehog he was. Jasmine pushed her back up on the closet door and closed her eyes. Memories of her and Shadow started to float around her. She knocked them out and worried about tomorrow.

"I'd say we all go as one big group." Sonic said.

"Or we all pair up with a partner and go." Sally said.

"I'll be Sonic's partner." Amy said grabbing Sonic by the arm.

Sonic didn't push Amy away or anything. Amy cuddled herself to Sonic's arm. Sonic and Sally argued about homecoming. Sonic wanted to go as a big group, while Sally wanted everyone to find dates. Amy knew Sally only wanted Sonic to ask Sally to the dance. Amy wasn't going to let that happen. She would ask Sonic first before Sonic could ask any one else.

"It's our first year of high school." Blaze said. "Shouldn't we spend this and Senior year together?"

"That's a great idea, Blaze!" Tails said. "I bet a lot of freshman are doing that."

"Yea, unless you want to get knocked up by a senior." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Scourge." Sonic and Tails both said rolling their eyes.

Jasmine didn't know Scourge is a senior. Luckily he didn't know her at all. Well, Scourge knew Jasmine just because of her music, but he didn't know the real Jasmine. Jasmine didn't focus on Scourge. She was looking around the lunch room for Shadow. He wasn't here. He would always sit in the corner alone. He always wore a leather jacket and had headphones in. Sonic told Jasmine that Shadow turned into a mean kid. Don't ever talk to him unless you really have too. Shadow doesn't talk to people first. People have to go up to him and talk to him.

"We're going as group." Sonic said looking at Sally.

"Alright fine! But all the girls can get ready at my house while the boys get ready at your house." Sally said.

The bell rang and everyone threw their lunches away. Jasmine got up and Tails stood next to her. They had next class with each other. They weren't real close friends, but they talked about school and friends.

"Do they always play fight with each other?" Jasmine asked as she walked to class.

"Sometimes. Sonic is weird about girls." Tails said. "Cream and I were like that until Amy showed up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Amy is a good match maker."

Tails and Jasmine made it to class on time. They sat next to each other. They were in math class. It was a good thing Jasmine took math classes online. She was great at math. She was at the same math level as Tails. She knew Tails was real smart with anything. Except music. Whenever Jasmine talked about music Tails would get so confused. He wouldn't know what terms Jasmine was talking about.

Math ended and it was next period. Jasmine had an off period. She was at her locker. She opened her locker and put her notebooks inside her locker. She never saw Shadow today. She wanted to talk to him. Maybe there was a reason why he got so mean. Maybe it was because Jasmine left him. Jasmine knew that couldn't be it. Shadow wasn't like that at all. Shadow was a good person and he always will be.

"Hey Jasmine. What class do you have?" Manic asked leaning up against the wall.

"I have an off period. I don't know where to go."

"Wanna come to the band room with me? The teacher lets me practice my drum skills."

Manic pulls out his drum sticks and twirls them around his fingers. Jasmine shrugs and she shuts her locker. She followed Manic into the band room. It wasn't that big of a room. There weren't a lot of kids in the band. They didn't even have a marching band. Manic and Jasmine were the only ones in the room. Jasmine sat down on the floor and watched Manic sit down behind a set of drums. Jasmine listen to the noises the drums made. She missed the sound of music.

"How long have you been playing the drums?" Jasmine asked.

"All my life. I don't go anywhere without my drum sticks."

Jasmine nodded and turned her head. Manic continued to play the drums. He was really good. The drum beat reminded Jasmine of her tour. She remembered everything about that tour. She only had her band members to talk to, but she also had her fans. So many people loved her. They looked up to Jasmine. For the past three years everything was about Jasmine. Jasmine looked over at Manic and he was just beating the drums away.

"What song are you playing?" Jasmine asked.

"Just an old classic one. This was Sonic's and I favorite song."

Jasmine knew all the classic songs. Manic played the drums again and tried to let Jasmine guess what song he was playing. It took her a minute to figure it out.

"We Can." Jasmine said. _**(The theme of Team Sonic)**_

"Bingo!" Manic said as he stopped playing. "Music makes my stresses go away."

"While other people have sex."

The two friends laughed at the comment. Jasmine and Manic started to talk about everything about music. Sonic loved music when he was little, but he grew out of it. Sonia was still into music, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. Manic was all about music. Jasmine and Manic were the same when it came to music. After what seemed like five minutes the bell rang. It was time to go home. Everyone was rushing out of school. They all wanted to go home. Jasmine and Manic walked the hallway together.

"Oh there's Shadow! I'll be right back." Jasmine said leaving Manic.

"I wouldn't talk to him if I were you!"

Jasmine didn't listen to Manic. He shrugged his shoulders and went to find his brother and sister. Sonic was with Tails. Sonic looked up from Tails and saw Jasmine walked towards Shadow. Everyone was getting out of the way for Shadow. There were so many kids in the way.

"Shadow!" Jasmine called out pushing through the crowd.

"Hang on, buddy." Sonic said patting Tails' head. "She's going after the wrong person."

Sonic ran past everybody in the hallway. Sonic grabbed Jasmine by the wrist and pulled her away from Shadow. Jasmine's foot went up and she kicked Shadow. He turned around and glared at her. Although, a grin grew on his face. Sonic pulled Jasmine so she was standing up straight. Sonic put his hands on Jasmine's shoulders and looked ahead.

"Keep walking, Scourge." Sonic said with a glare.

"How can I when I see my idol?" Scourge said leaning closer to Jasmine.

Sonic pulled Jasmine away from him. The two boys got in each other's faces. Sonic grabbed Jasmine and walked away. Scourge started to laugh and he walked out of the school. Tails saw the whole thing. He didn't know if he should say anything to them. Sonic managed to get Jasmine by his locker again.

"You can't do that, Jasmine. Why would you even want to talk to Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"I saw Shadow."

"Shadow's long gone." Tails said. "He hates crowds."

Sonic warned Jasmine about Scourge again. He was up to no good. Sonic, Tails, and Jasmine all left school. Amy, Cream, and Rouge went out to the mall. Sally was helping Knuckles with his math homework. Silver and Blaze went out on a date. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic walked Jasmine home. Just in case Scourge came to say hi. Jasmine made it home. It was like her three cousins were her body guards. She remembers she always had a body guard with her when she was on tour. Jasmine went up to her room and laid on her bed. She had some homework to do, but she didn't feel like doing it.

"I wish I could just see him again." Jasmine said curling up into a ball.

Friday came around. There were posters around the school. It was all about homecoming. Their theme was music. Jasmine and Manic both loved the theme. Homecoming would be in a month. Everyone knew the seniors would go all out since it's their last year of high school. Jasmine couldn't wait till homecoming. Amy talked a little about the school dances she went to when she was middle school. She went with Sonic one year. It was the best year of her life.

"You guys wanna hang out after school?" Knuckles asked.

"Depends what we're going to do." Rouge said.

Everyone was waiting for the first bell to ring. The group of friends wanted to do something over the weekend. Jasmine didn't think of any ideas. The only thing she thought about was Shadow. She wondered were he was. Maybe he was ditching school. Jasmine knew Shadow wasn't that type to ditch school. Although, other people had different things to say about Shadow. Jasmine didn't believe anything bad about Shadow. Even though they haven't talk in years he could still be the same. He just wasn't open up with anyone.

"There's the bell." Amy said getting up. "We can talk more at lunch."

Everyone went their own ways. Jasmine tried to look for Shadow when she walked the hallways. She never saw him. She saw Scourge a couple of times, but he didn't see her. Jasmine knew Scourge was up to good. Although, everyone was saying the same thing about Scourge and Shadow. Maybe they were friends. So if Scourge was at school then Shadow must be at school. Jasmine got her hopes up and she went to class with a smile on her face. Shadow must be here. Even though she didn't have any classes with him she knew Shadow was in the building.

"Maybe I'll see him after school." Jasmine said as she walked to class with Cream.

"I wouldn't talk to him though. He's not the same person he was three years ago."

"Oh please. He has to remember all the fun times we had with each other."

Cream didn't know how to get through to Jasmine. She was getting her hopes up. Cream knew Jasmine must miss all the fun times Shadow and her had. They were each other's childhood friend. They broke apart after being away from each other three years. Cream tried to put herself in Jasmine's shoes, but she couldn't picture it. There was nothing Cream could do.

The final bell rang it was time for everyone to go home. Jasmine went outside and looked around. She saw a figure on the football field. She starred at the person. A smile grew on her face.

"That's where Shadow goes after the bell." Jasmine said making her way down towards the football field.

Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe Shadow was down at the football field. It would just be Shadow and her. It would be their first time talking face to face in forever. A smile grew on her face. She started to walk faster towards Shadow. She noticed he didn't have a backpack on at all. He was still wearing a leather jacket. The red in his fur was a bloody red color. He must have put hair dye in it. Jasmine brushed that thought away. She got closer and closer to Shadow. His back was faced towards her.

"Sha-" Jasmine called out.

"Jasmine."

A strong hand grabbed Jasmine's shoulder. She spun around and her body was pressed up to Scourge. She gasped at the sight. Scourge wrapped his arms around her whole body so she couldn't get away. Jasmine tried to move, but she couldn't. Jasmine noticed there were two people standing next to Scourge. One on his right and the other on his left. Maybe those were Scourge's body guard. If only Jasmine had her own body guard right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scourge asked.

"Where ever I want! I can do anything I want!" Jasmine yelled.

"You're coming with us. I want to-"

"Back off, Scourge."

Scourge's grip on Jasmine lifted and Jasmine got away. She back away from Scourge and bumped into someone. She turned around and gasp at the person. It was Shadow!

"What are you going to do?" Scourge asked crossing his arms.

"Beat the shit out of you, if you don't leave her alone." Shadow said stepping in front of Jasmine.

Shadow got closer and closer Shadow. He stood up tall and strong. Jasmine got a grin on her face. Shadow put his fists up and Scourge laughed at the sight. He tilted his head and walked away from Shadow. His two friends followed him and looked back at Shadow. Jasmine held her hands to her chest. She couldn't believe Shadow came in to save her. Why though? Shadow doesn't just walk up to people and start talking to them. Why did he do that with Jasmine?

"S-Shadow I-" Jasmine began.

"Save it." Shadow said walking away. "Don't mention it."

Shadow fixed his jacket and walked away from Jasmine. Once Shadow was out of Jasmine's sight she couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. His voice was so deep. He had muscle. He was everything to her. She missed Shadow so much. Just being that close to him made her heart pound. Her old best friend. He really did change. Maybe she could fix him into who he once was.


	3. Face the Facts

Shadow came to Jasmine's recuse. Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about that day after school. Shadow must hate Scourge too. It seems like everyone hates Scourge. He was always up to good. Jasmine calls Amy and see's what she thinks about Scourge and Shadow. Amy said she would be right over. Jasmine didn't dare till her three cousin. They would go crazy if they heard what Scourge was going to do with her. Sonic would have Scourge's head on a stick. Or worse, Shadow. Jasmine was freaking out. Shadow protected her! She didn't know if that was all a dream! Shadow must remember her after being apart for three years.

"So what happened?" Amy asked as Jasmine opened the front door.

"I'll explaine in my bedroom. Follow me."

Jasmine and Amy rushed up the stairs. Jasmine shut her door and Amy sat on her bed. She couldn't wait to hear this story. Jasmine paced back and forth around her bedroom as she told Amy what happened. Jasmine wanted to talk with Shadow after school the other day. Scourge stopped her and she was surrounded by three boys. Scourge wouldn't let her pass by and that's when Shadow stepped in. Scourge and his friends left her alone and Shadow didn't say must to Jasmine.

"At least he saved you. If he didn't... who knows what Scourge would have done!" Amy said.

"It's weird though. Sonic said that Shadow doesn't like to talk to people, and that people have to talk to Shadow first."

"I mean weren't you guys best friends before the tour?"

Jasmine nodded her head. Shadow and her were best friends. At first everyone thought they were brother and sister because of how close they were to each other. No one could tear them apart. They thought their bond couldn't be broken, but their bond was broken by each other. Jasmine told Amy all the stories she remembered with Shadow. Although, Jasmine never showed Amy the guitar Shadow gave her years ago. She forgot about it. She didn't want anything to do with it. Things are going to be different. Soon, Amy left and Jasmine was alone in her room again. Shadow was on her mind the rest of the day.

"So he did what?" Sonic asked.

"Calm down." Jasmine said leaning on her locker. "Shadow was there to protect me."

"That's the last thing Shadow would do." Sonic said rolling her eyes. "He doesn't like anyone."

"Well he likes me if he saved me from Scourge."

"I can't."

Sonic walked away from Jasmine. Tails was walking towards Sonic and he waved to Sonic. Sonic didn't answer Tails. He didn't even look at Tails. Sonic passed Tails without saying a word or glancing up. Tails saw Jasmine standing by her locker so he walked over to her.

"What's happened?" Tails asked.

"He's just mad about Shadow saving me." Jasmine said in a proud tone.

"That's nothing to be proud about."

"Why not?"

Tails looked at Sonic who walked out the front doors. Tails shook his head and turned back to Amy.

"It's a long story." Tails said.

Throughout the whole school day, Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about what Sonic and Tails said. They kept things to themselves. Who knows what Shadow is really like anymore. Jasmine tried to look for Shadow in the hallway when there was passing period. She had no lucky. Jasmine tried to focus on school, but she couldn't. She was so confused about everything and everyone. When she had her off period she went to the band room and talked with Manic. He was banging on the drums. She didn't say anything about Shadow or Scourge to Manic. Jasmine knew he wouldn't understand what was going on.

"There's a school concert coming up. It's for the new school year." Manic said as he put his drum sticks away.

"Cool. Are you going to be in it?"

"Yea. You should be in it. You're great at singing and playing the guitar."

Jasmine smiled at the comment. Everyone at school knew her because of her music. Manic let her think about it. Jasmine didn't know if she should be in the concert. She just got done with her three year tour. She would have to think about it. She loved being on stage and making everyone sing along with her. Her dreams came true for the past three years.

"It's alright if you don't want to do it." Manic said. "It was just a thought."

"Would you come?"

"Yea! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I'll think about it."

Manic nodded his head and went back to his drums again. The last bell rang and it was time for everyone to leave school. Jasmine looked for Shadow again. She even went to the football field again. Although, Sonic and Knuckles were with Jasmine. It was like they were her body guards. It felt like she was on tour again. She always had someone with her. It felt weird walking the hallways alone. Through Jasmine's eyes all the students were screaming fans. Everyone was trying to get through just to say hi to her. High school is so weird. As the three friends got closer to the field, there was no one around. Shadow was no where to be seen.

"He was here last time." Jasmine said turning around towards Sonic and Knuckles.

"That was yesterday." Knuckles said. "Or whenever. Things change everyday."-

"Come on. Let's go before a teacher sees us." Sonic said.

Jasmine went home and practiced her music. She took out the flier that Manic gave her. She hung it up in her room. Should she sing for their school concert. What was is going to be like? She had no idea how high school concert were different from middle school. She didn't even go to middle school! Jasmine thought about it all night. She didn't get any sleep because of it. The concert would be in a month. She thought it was going to be like her tour. Screaming people. Body guards. Met and greets. Getting all sweating because of dancing. Everything was changing before her eyes, and she didn't want anything to change.

"Jasmine! You're going to be late for school!"

Jasmine woke up to her mother yelling at her. She opened her eyes. The sun was shining in her eyes. She pulled her blankets over her head. She poked her arm out from the blankets and felt around for her phone on her night stand. She grabbed her phone and pulled her arm back inside the blankets. She looked at the time. She kicked off the blankets and jumped out of bed. She already had her outfit picked out which saved her a lot of time in the morning. She put her hair up and ran downstairs. Her backpack was already at the front door and she skipped breakfast. She slept in a lot! School was going to start in ten minutes. It's a good thing she lived close to her school.

"So like I was saying..." Rouge said. "Art is a way people can- Are you even listening to me!?"

"Yea, yea." Knuckles said. "Art is a something people can do."

"Ugh!" Rouge rolled her eyes at Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at Silver and they both rolled their eyes. Everyone was meeting in the lunch room before the first bell. Amy was talking to Sonic about who knows what. Tails and Sally were helping each other with homework. Manic was talking to Sonia about the school concert. However, all their heads turn towards the door as they hear heels coming through the hall.

"Here's come a slu-" Rouge began.

Rouge stopped talking and Blaze came through the door. She was all dressed up. She was wearing a black dress with black high heels. Silver's jaw dropped as Blaze walks towards the table. She reached the table and smiled at everyone. No one said a word.

"Great job, Blaze." Jasmine said walking in behind Blaze.

"W-Why are you all dressed up?" Silver asked.

"I have a marketing thing today."

"To boost her confidence I told her what I would do before going on stage." Jasmine said.

"And that is?" Sonia asked.

Before Jasmine could answer the bell rang. Everyone got up from their seats and went to their first class. Cream and Jasmine walked to their class. They locked arms and talked while they were on their way to class. Cream was doing all the talking and Jasmine was listening to her. Although, Shadow passed by and she made eye contact with him. Shadow only glared at her. Her heart stopped for a second. Jasmine shook off the feeling. She had to talk to Shadow. Alone. She didn't know how much Shadow changed, but from what everyone was telling her, he's going to be stubborn about talking.

All through the school day Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. No one wanted to be around him. No one wanted to talk to him. No one liked him. No one wanted him at school. Jasmine felt bad for Shadow. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was watch him walk the hallways. Even if she tried to talk to him, he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't care about anything. Jasmine tried a way to talk with Shadow. Nothing was the same. If only things could go back to how they used to be. It would be easier for everyone.

"Where's Shadow?" Jasmine asked taking a seat in the lunch room.

"I don't know. Maybe he skipped school again." Tails said.

"No. I saw him today in the hallways."

"Why are you always asking about Shadow?" Sally asked. "He's nothing."

"It's a long story." Sonic said patting Sally's on her back.

"There he is." Jasmine said standing up from her seat.

"Don't you dare go over there." Sonic said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Sonic. She got up from her seat and saw Shadow sitting on the lunch room floor, alone. He had his headphones in and his eyes were closed. His head hanging low. However, Shadow opened his eyes and looked around the room. He didn't make eye contact with Jasmine, but he knew it was her. She walked closer and closer to Shadow. Sonic stood up from his seat, but Sally pulled him back down. Sonic and Sally started to have a fight over Shadow. Amy covered her eyes and Tails covered his ears. No one knew what was going to happened between the two old best friends.

"Jasmine!" Call a voice.

Someone grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her out of the lunch room. Sonic grinned and clapped his hands together. Sally saw Shadow's face once Jasmine was out of his sight. Amy and Tails were both confused as to what just happened. Jasmine tripped as someone pulled her away. The person held her up and gently pushed her towards the wall.

"You're so naïve." Blaze said.

"I was so close to him."

"He doesn't like people. Why do you think he sits by himself?"

"Because he wants some me time?"

"No. Shadow is different. No person can change him. This is who he grew up to be."

Blaze grabbed Jasmine's wrist and they walked back into the lunch room. Sonic got up from his seat and walked over to the two girls. They started to talk and they made sure no one could hear them. Tails knew Sonic was upset with Jasmine, but he was happy with Blaze. If she didn't show up in time who knows what could have happened. Sonic guided the two girls back to their table and everyone sat down. No one said a word after that. Jasmine kept her eyes on Shadow though. He looked different though. She couldn't put her finger on it. She turned away and looked at the table. She didn't eat lunch that day.

"Jasmine? Could you go to the store and buy me some groceries?"

"Sure, mom."

Jasmine grabbed her car keys and her mother's credit card. She put on a jacket and sun glasses. Even though her tour is over people still walked up to her and took pictures with her. Jasmine didn't want that anymore. She wanted to be in and out of the store. She let her hair down and opened the front door. She got in her car and backed out of the driveway. She drove to the store. She walked into the store and grabbed a basket.

"I hope I don't see anyone I know here." Jasmine thought to herself.

She went to grab the produce first. She grabbed some apples and put them in a plastic bag. She walked around the store for a while. She hasn't been inside a store in forever. She didn't know where anything was. Some people asked if she was finding everything alright and she said yes. She didn't want anyone to talk to her. She found the bread and grabbed some. Next were eggs and milk.

"Hey, Jasmine. I didn't know you shop here." Said a voice.

"I was hoping I wouldn't run into anyone." Jasmine teased.

"Need any help finding anything?" Silver asked.

"I need help finding the milk and eggs." Jasmine whispered.

"Follow me."

Silver walked off and Jasmine followed him. Silver grabbed her a gallon of milk and some eggs.

"I didn't know you worked here." Jasmine said.

"Yea. I love this job. Knuckles is in the back. He unloads the trucks. Blaze and Cream are both cashiers."

"Does everyone work here?"

"No. Sally and Amy both work at day care. The rest don't work."

Jasmine nodded her head. The two friends said their goodbyes and Jasmine went up to the front.

"Oh Jasmine wait!" Silver said running after her.

"What?" Jasmine asked turning around.

"Rogue works here too. She does jewelry." Silver wink.

Jasmine smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at Silver. They waved goodbye again and Jasmine walked up to the front. Jasmine saw Blaze working and she went to her line. Cream came up to Blaze and helped bagged for her. After Blaze was done with her customer they traded spots. Cream took over and Blaze walked away from Cream. They must switch so Blaze could take a break. Jasmine looked at all the candy while she waited in line. She could have gone to self check, but she didn't know how to work anything. She knew someone else would have to scan her items for her.

"Hey Jasmine!" Cream said as she took the basket away from Jasmine.

"Silver told me you work here. Do you like it?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yea, I love it! It's the best job in the world!"

"I'm glad. When do you get off?"

"In three hours."

"I didn't know they hired people so young."

"I mean as long as you keep up in school this place is happy to have you. They only make us work three days a week though. I can't complaine about that."

"I guess that's a good thing. School and work must be hard."

"We both had school and work. With your tour... now that's hard work!"

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. Jasmine had no idea how much anyone worked. She thought she worked hard, but everyone else is just like her.

"Is being a cashier hard?" Jasmine asked.

"Every single job is hard. No matter what you do." Blaze smiled. "Careful driving home."

Jasmine nodded and took her bags. Blaze went to her next customer. Jasmine pulled out her car keys and unlocked the car. She started to put the bags in the trunk. Once that was done she got in the drivers seat. She drove home and put away everything. Her mother was starting to make dinner.

"Can I go for a walk, mom?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure! Be home before sunset, though."

"I will."

Jasmine ran out of the house like it was burning down. The only item she brought with her was her phone. She didn't have any music with her. She listened to the wind and looked at nature. She thought about a lot of things. She thought about school. Thinking of school made her think about Manic. Thinking about Manic made her think about the school concert. Thinking about the school concert made her think about music. Thinking about music made her think about her world tour. Thinking about her world tour made her think about her guitar. Thinking about her guitar made her think about Shadow. Everything ended up with Shadow.

"I wish I could turn him around." Jasmine said. "If only I didn't leave him behind. Maybe things would be different between us."

Jasmine walked into town. There weren't a lot of people since it was the end of the day. It was starting to get colder. Jasmine wrapped herself up in her jacket. The wind started to pick up. Her hair started to slap her in the face. She put her hair up and turned around. She started to make her way back to her house. Clouds started to cover the sun. It was getting dark now. Jasmine looked around town. Jasmine walked past an ally. She saw a cat crawling around. She stopped in her track and made eye contact with the cat.

"Come here." Jasmine said reaching her hand out.

The cat ran towards Jasmine. The cat passed Jasmine. She stood up straight and watched the car run away from her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket up over her shoulders.

"Get back here."

Jasmine's mouth was covered and she was pulled into the ally. She couldn't scream at all. She kicked her legs. She tried to get away. The person swung her away and pushed her to the ground. The person was blocking her way out of the ally. She looked up at the person and gasped. She crawled backwards until her back was up to the wall.

"S-Scourge..." Jasmine said putting her hand out.

"I won't hurt you... Unless you put up a fight." Scourge said taking Jasmine's hand.

Scourge kissed the top of her hand. She pulled her hand away and rubbed her hand on her clothes. Scourge walked closer to her. His eyes glowed in the dark. Jasmine put her knees up to her chest. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes tight. She wanted for Scourge to do something. After a few seconds of not feeling anything she opened one eye. Scourge was gone. Jasmine laid in the ally for a few minutes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where Scourge went. She slowly got up to her feet and walked out of the ally. She saw Scourge in a dumpster. He had a black eye and his lip was bleeding.

"Who did that to do?" Jasmine asked walking up to Scourge.

"Get away from me." Scourge said trying to get out of the dumpster.

"W-Why?"

"Your dumbass friend."

A bag of trash landed on Scourge's head. He sunk down back in the dumpster. His eyes were closed and he wasn't waking up. Jasmine looked up. No one was there. A bag of trash can't fall from the sky. Unless there were angles up there. Or her body guard. Someone was watching her. Jasmine left Scourge behind and walked away. She looked back to look at Scourge. He never moved from his spot in the dumpster. Jasmine looked forward again and she stopped in her tracks. She bumped into Shadow.

"S-Shadow!" Jasmine said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

Jasmine noticed Shadow was covering his hand. She noticed blood on both of his hands. Jasmine thought back about Scourge. He was bleeding. Someone must have beaten him up. Jasmine didn't know if Shadow did that. She didn't want to ask Shadow about it. Although, Shadow did save her from Scourge at school. Would he try to protect her from Scourge? Would he protect her again? If he was protecting her why was he even doing that?

"Your hand is bleeding." Jasmine pointed out.

"That's what climbing walls will do to you." Shadow said.

Shadow started to walk off, but Jasmine pulled on his jacket. She didn't want him to leave her again. She didn't want to be alone right now. Shadow stopped in his tracks and turned around. His eyes started to glow red. She let go of his jacket. Shadow fixed his jacket and turned towards Jasmine.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"Someone was in my business."

"Who?"

"You're in my business. Do you really want me to hurt you?"

"You wouldn't hurt an old friend."

Shadow phone went off and he pulled out his phone. He had a tight grip on his phone. He put his hand to his side and looked at Jasmine with a grin.

"I have to go." Shadow said walking off. "Your welcome too."

Shadow left and Jasmine stood there. She couldn't believe she finally talked with Shadow! It wasn't about their friendship or anything important. Jasmine ran back home. She never saw Shadow again. She looked for him a couple of times but he was no where to be seen. She thought about the last thing Shadow said to her though. Your welcome. Why would he even say that to her? She didn't ask him to do anything for her. What if Shadow was the one who beat Scourge up? Jasmine doesn't know much about Shadow though. She couldn't picture Shadow beating anyone. She couldn't picture Shadow being mean at all! That's the last thing he would do to anyone he knew.

"Shadow is different." Jasmine finally said.


	4. School Concert

**I am so sorry! I know what I said, but some bad things happened to me and I went down hill for a few weeks, but I'm getting better and I turned my life around! No more late updates!  
XXX**

Jasmine was in her room. All she was thinking about was music and Shadow. She thought of her past. She would always talk on and on about music with Shadow. Even though he didn't understand music he still liked being with Jasmine. She was sitting in her room listening to her own music. She listened to her whole album. She thought off her tour and her last stop. It was her hometown. Her cousins were there to support her, but Shadow wasn't there. She wondered what made Shadow become an outcast. She didn't have a best friend anymore. Her cousins were always there for her, but the only person who liked music was Manic. They only talked during the school hours though.

Her album finished and looked out her window from her bed. Her looked in the corner of her room with a blank stare. Her red and black guitar Shadow gave her was still gone. It was still in her closet. She played it everyday, but at the same time she felt so much pain while playing it. It reminded her of Shadow and her old life. She loved that she went on tour, but she lost so many things during the last three years. She became closer to her whole family, but she lost all her friends. She made new friends at school, but mostly because she is famous.

"Jasmine! Someone is here for you." Jasmine' mother called from downstairs.

Jasmine sat up from her bed. She got up and walked to her bedroom window. There was no other cars in the driveway. Someone must have walked to her house. It could be Amy. She knew where Jasmine lived. Her cousins knew where she lived... Does Shadow remember where she lives. Jasmine's heart started to pound faster as the though of Shadow waiting at the front door ran through her head. She walked out of her rom and walked down the stairs slowly. She tried to see who was at the door, but her mother was blocking the view.

"There she is!" Jasmine's mother said.

"Manic. What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"The school concert is coming up. Do you still want to do it?"

Jasmine thought about it for a second. Everyone could get a private concert at school, but her tour was over. She stilled loved being on stage and people calling her name. Manic waited for her response. Jasmine looked Manic in the eyes.

"I'll do it!" Jasmine said.

Manic grinned at Jasmine. Maybe Shadow would come to the concert. While Jasmine was on tour she never saw Shadow in the crowd. Not even when her tour was over, she never talked to Shadow. She only talked to Shadow at school now. Maybe once a week. Jasmine started to think about Shadow now. What if Shadow come to the school concert just to see her sing and dance on stage? Would he even do that? The was in the past. Manic told Jasmine everything she needed to do.

"There's a meeting about it Friday after school."

"Do you know who will be in it?"

"All the grades. This is the first year that Freshman are in it."

"Why?"

"Because of you."

"M-Me?"

"Yea! You are kinda world famous. Everyone will be there... Unless they ditch."

The two friends thought of certain people would want to the ditch. All the people who didn't like music. Manic left the house and Jasmine shut the front door. She thought about the school concert. It couldn't be like her tour. She knew what was coming.

Jasmine went upstairs to her room. She walked over to her window and stared out her window. What if Shadow was going to be there? Jasmine thought back to her tour. She didn't see Shadow at her concert. There were a lot of people though. Tons of flashing lights, but Jasmine didn't know Shadow anymore. Shadow seemed like that type of person to ditch a class or two. Jasmine shook the thoughts out of her head. It was just like being on tour. She had tons of people screaming her name and she focused of everyone. Not just one single person she still cares about.

Jasmine blinked a couple of times. She saw Sonic running in the street. She knew he doesn't have a job. Maybe she could get some information out of Sonic about Shadow. She knows Sonic hates Shadow. He never liked him even when they were kids. Sonic was gone and that got Jasmine thinking. What if Sonic saw Shadow at the school concert. She knew her new friends would be there to support her. Manic was going to be there for sure. He wouldn't miss that for the world. Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about what Manic said at the door though. Because of her everyone in any grade could be in the concert.

"No turning back now." Jasmine said sitting on her bed. "Now to pick a song to perform."

Jasmine flipped around her notebook for the perfect song. She listened to every one of her albums. She would need an upbeat one. That was about half of her songs. She needed one that was at the top of the charts. There were a lot though. It had to right for the school. Teachers wouldn't want a song about sex or drugs. There were two songs in front of her. She didn't know which one to pick. They both reminded her of Shadow. She would let one of her friends pick. She hadn't sung these songs in years. She would need to hear the music to remember how the song goes.

"Let's take it from the top again." Manic said.

Jasmine and Manic were in the band room. It was the end of the school day. They always went to the band room during their off period. Jamsine was in a small sound booth the school had. Manic was pushing all the buttons. Jasmine felt like a rockstar again. She missed that feeling. Her heart started to beat faster once the music started to play. She knew which song she was going to sing. She let Manic pick the song, but he didn't pick. Manic told Jasmine 'which ever song you feel more confident about that's the song you should sing'.

She picked a song that Shadow couldn't forget. They would sing that song together. It was their theme song. Jasmine sung it all the time when she hung out with Shadow. The music played and Jasmine held her headphones tight. Manic lowered the music and nodded his head to the beat. She started singing with all the power she had. It was an upbeat song. Most people liked this song. The song ended and Jasmine looked at Manic who was writing some stuff down.

"I don't think I ever heard that song before." Manic said as Jasmine walked out of the sound booth.

"I didn't like the idea of other people hearing it. It's a really special song."

"I bet. You changed when you were singing it."

"R-Really? Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends."

Before Jasmine could ask anything else the bell rang. The hallways filled up with students. Manic and Jasmine went to go find their friends. The concert would be next week. As the two friends were walking through the hallways everyone said hi to Jasmine. They were people she never talked to before. She didn't know any of theses people, but she didn't worry about it. Manic found Silver and Blaze talking at the front door.

"If you quit I quit." Silver said to Blaze.

"I already put in my two week notice. My parents want me to focus on school."

"I see your guys are thinking about leaving?" Manic asked.

"Yea. Parents theses days. Jasmine you've been working for the past three years." Blaze said.

"Oh yea! Her tour!" Silver said.

The fours friends walked home. Sally and Amy were hanging out at the mall. Tails and Cream were doing homework together at Cream's house. Knuckles was playing football. Rouge was at the art show in downtown. Jasmine didn't have anyone to hang out with, so she went for a short walk to clear her mind. The school concert. She didn't know what to expect. She missed middle school concerts. She brushed off the feeling. Her hands fell into her pockets and she looked down at the ground. The sun went away as the clouds covered it. The wind started to pick. She turned around and headed back home.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked a voice.

Jasmine looked up to see if someone was talking to her. Sonic was standing right in front of her. He seemed out of breath. He had shorts on and a tank top. He was holding a black water bottle as well. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders.

"Just taking a walk." She replied.

"I can see that. Manic told me that you're doing the school concert."

"I wanna know why you don't like Shadow." Jasmine said changing the subject.

Sonic started to chuckle as what he just heard. He took a sip of his water, and thought for a moment. He started to laugh at himself and he rolled his eyes. He shook his head and looked at Jasmine with a straight face.

"You know... sometimes it's best to leave things in the past. Shadow is one of those things." Sonic said. "He's different."

"He's just lost. I left him."

"We'll finish this later."

Sonic ran off leaving Jasmine alone again. No one liked Shadow at all. Sonic hated his guts. Tails followed in Sonic's footsteps. Same with the rest of her friends. They never known Shadow like Jasmine did. She went home thinking about what Sonic had said to her. She didn't want to believe anything her friends said about Shadow. He talked to her two times! He saved her from Scourge. That was weird though. Shadow never liked talking to anyone, and anyone means everyone. Dinner was made once Jasmine got home. She didn't really eat. Her mother didn't say anything about it. She knew Jasmine was stressed out from school. Trying to get her life back to the way is was... It was hard for her.

"I think you'll do great tomorrow!" Cream said walking Jasmine to class.

It's been a few days. The weeks went by fast for Jasmine. She had been counting the days till the concert. Tomorrow would be the concert. Manic was planning everything. He was on edge with everything going on. So many people wanted to join in last minute, but he had to say no to them. All the acts were together. Jasmine was going last. She was so excited, but she felt bad Manic. He was to busy planning everything, that he forget to put himself in the concert. He was happy to watch his friends up on stage.

"Manic, I really need a drummer for my act." Jasmine said.

"I'll find you one, don't worry."

"I want you to be my drummer."

Manic laughed at the thought, but Jasmine held his wrist and they made eye contact. She meant what she said. Manic couldn't fight with her. He agreed to it. She smiled and they couldn't wait till tomorrow. Jasmine kept asking the girls about Shadow and what they thought about him. They knew he wouldn't show up. He had better things to do. It would be a Friday and Shadow doesn't like supporting the school. He hated school and everyone who walked the hallways. Jasmine didn't want to believe that. She ignored what everyone was saying and focused on the song she was going to sing.

"All of Me. I don't remember you singing this song at all." Blaze said sitting at the lunch table.

"It's a very old song." Jasmine said with a smile. "An old friend and I wrote it together. Kinda."

"Kinda?" Amy said. "Is this about Shadow?"

Jasmine shrugged and grinned at the thought. It is about Shadow. He loved that song. It was their song. They would play it and dance around the room together when they were little. Once Jasmine was on her three year tour she forgot about it for a while. She wondered if Shadow remembers this song. He had to. They played it so many times. Jasmine even remembered the dance moves Shadow and her came up with when they were little. She'll never forget those days. They didn't have anything to stress about. It was just all fun and games.

It's Friday. Manic had everything in order. Everyone who was in the concert got to skip all their classes. All day they were in the band room. Jasmine stayed by Manic's side. She didn't know anyone else who in the concert. Her heart was beating faster and she thought about Shadow sitting in the crowd cheering her on. She knew that wasn't going to happen though. Her friends were going to be in the front row. The bell rang it was time for the concert. A lot of kids ran out the doors to go home and skip the rest of the day. The concert was going to end when schools ends. There were no more classes for the day.

Jasmine back stage. She felt like she was on tour again. She was the last act. Her hands were sweating and she kept rubbing her hands together. She poked her head through the curtains. A couple of freshman were doing their act. They were making fun of the school. Everyone was laughing at their jokes. Jasmine laughed at some of them. Manic was all over the place. He was running all around the back stage. Each act had a time limit. Everything was on the right track. The freshman's act was done and people were clapping. Jasmine knew no one that were performing.

"Shadow's not coming." Manic said knowing who Jasmine was looking for. "He's home right now."

"How do you know?"

Manic shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to fight with Jasmine right now since she's about to go on stage and perform a song that meant the whole world to her. Manic walked away from her and figured out who was going next. Just a few more acts and it Jasmine would be on stage. Jasmine took out her Ipod and put her headphones in. She listened to the song she was going to perform. All she could think about was Shadow.

"Next up is Jasmine!" Manic yelled through the microphone.

Everyone started to clap. Jasmine walked up on stage. Manic handed her the microphone. The curtained rolled away from the center of the stage. Manic saw his drums and got on them. He pulled out his drums sticks. There was also someone who played the guitar on Jasmine's right side. Manic banged his drum sticks together. Jasmien stood up straight and looked at the crowd. She saw her friends in the front room. They all gave her a thumbs up. Then the music started to play. It was a rock and roll song. Everyone got up from their seat and started to jam out.

"I am... all of me" Jasmine sung.

She sang with passion. She ran across the stage. She was jumping around and having the time of her life. Everyone was cheering and jumping around. Manic was banging on his drums as he watched Jasmine. Even though Jasmine was a rock star, it felt like she was just another high school student. Lights were shining on everyone. Jasmine felt like it was another concert, only for all of her friends. Her hair got in her face, but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life and no one could ruin it. She looked at her friends and then at the crowd. Even the teachers were jamming out to her song. Everyone loved the song.

Jasmine grabbed the microphone and jumped off the stage. All the students were cheering her name. They loved her music and herself so much. Jasmine jogged around the room before getting back on stage. While there was a guitar solo Jasmine moved her hair out of her face. She was breathing really hard. She dropped her hands to her side and looked at the crowd. She looked in the back of the room. There were so many students. A smile appeared on her face. She lifted the microphone back to her lips and began to sing again. She gave it all she got.

The song ended and she fell to her knees and pumped up her arms in the air. Everyone was clapping. They never sat down after that. The concert was over and the curtains closed. Jasmine waved to her friends and they all gave her a thumbs up. Jasmine stood back up and handed the microphone to Manic. They both hugged each other.

"That was great, Jasmine!" Manic said. "Everyone loved you!"

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you! You were great! Thank you!"

The bell rang and school was over. Manic had to stay after school and help clean up. Jasmine left and doing what she could to help Manic and his friends. Jasmine went to her locker. Her heart was still beating fast. She loved the rush performing gave her. She put her hair up so it was up out of her face. She drank some water from her water bottle.

"I saw Faker there." Sonic said standing behind Jasmine.

"Oh god!" Jasmine said jumping around. "You scared me, Sonic!"

"Let's go, Sonic." Sally said tugging on Sonic's arm.

"I'll met you outside." Sonic said pushing Sally off of him.

Sally mouthed 'sorry' to Jasmine. She didn't understand what was going on. Sally shrugged her shoulders and headed out the front door. Sonic crossed his arms and looked down at Jasmine. She didn't know what to do or say to Sonic. Something was bugging him.

"Did you like it?" Jasmine asked.

"Of coarse, but I saw your look when you saw Shadow in there."

"So what? What's your problem with him?"

"He's gonna hurt you again. It's bad enough he turned into a greedy little hedgehog. You can't trust him."

"I'll keep your word on that."

Sonic left without saying another word. Jasmine never understood why Sonic and Shadow never got along with each other. Something must have happened when she went on tour for three years. Sonic didn't like to talk about his feelings. Sally might tell Jasmine if they were closer to each other. Cream doesn't like to bring up the past. Tails wouldn't go behind Sonic's back. Amy just talks about Sonic all the time. Knuckles didn't seem like he knew anything. Rouge wasn't close with Sonic. Sonia wouldn't understand her brother's fights. Manic didn't like that kind of stuff. It seemed like the only person to talk to was Shadow...


	5. Acceptance

It was a Saturday night. Jasmine was laying in her bed reading a book. She thought nothing of this night. She usally never went out on a Saturday night. She liked spending some time to herself. She had been texting Manic for a while until he just stopped replying. She didn't think anything of it. He must have gotten busy or something. Jasmine put her book down and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Her ears went up as she heard her phone start to ring. She ran back upstairs and grabbed her phone.

"Hello!?" Jasmine yelled into the phone.

"Wanna go out with us tonight?"

"Amy? Why are you calling at dinner time?"

"Because we all wanted to see if you wanted to grab a pizza with us."

"Who's us?"

"Looks outside."

Jasmine put her phone down and looked out her bedroom window. In her drive way was her school friends! They all waved at her. Where are their parents!? There were two cars outside, parked in the street. Jasmine left the house leaving her mother a note as to where she was going. Amy's mother had a van and would be driving everyone. Everyone jumped into the car. They played music and Amy rode in the front with her mother. They all got dropped off and grabbed a table. It was crowded since it was a Saturday night.

"Please tell me you weren't reading a book in your room." Rouge said looking at Jasmine.

"We have to finish that for English." Jasmine said.

"That's why you watch the movie." Knuckles said leaning back in his chair.

Sonic placed everyone's order and they waited. They knew it would be a long wait since they had so many people at the table. The girls all sat together while the boys sat together. Sonia brought up the school concert. Homecoming was also coming up fast. Silver had already asked Blaze to the dance. She said yes without a second thought. Jasmine thought about Shadow for a moment. Everyone said that Shadow would never go to a school dance or concert for homecoming, but he did! Jasmine made eye-contact with him when she was on stage. Her heart started to beat faster once she thought about him.

"You should sing at homecoming!" Cream said. "Do a slow song for the couples out there."

Cream started to daydream about dancing with her crush. Sally started to talk about all the plans she had for that homecoming night. Amy was to busy talking with Sonic. She really wanted to go with him, but Sonic wasn't going to go. Senior year he said he would go, but that's was three years away. All the guys didn't want to go, but all the girls wanted to have some fun that night. Jasmine even thought she would go.

"Why don't we go as a group?" Sonia asked the girls.

"I like that idea. Have a girls night at school." Sally laughed. "It'll be fun just hanging around."

"You'll be sweating like a dog." Tails said crossing his arms. "All the upper classman are going to take control."

"I forget about that." Rouge said. "I'll just kick their butts then. Don't mess with us girls."

"Believe me, we know not too." Manic said rolling his eyes.

Their order came around and every dug in. Jasmine didn't eat that much since she already had dinner at her place. It was fun going out with her friends. Just think when everyone is older, they could go out and stay out as long as they wanted too. Everyone paid their fair share on the bill. The group of friends left the building and walked around town for a little. The moon was high in the sky and so were the stars. They went to the park and sat on a tall hill.

"I wish we could do this more often." Blaze said.

"It sure would be nice. No more worries." Sonic said laying down in the grass.

"No more stress." Tails said.

"Just friends." Jasmine said.

Fireflies started to fly around everyone. A trail of fireflies were flying around. The friends watched them and counted the stars. Amy's mother texted her and it was time for everyone to get home. They all left the park and everyone was dropped off at their house. Amy waved goodbye to Jasmine as she was the last stop. Jasmine walked towards her front door and opened it. All the lights were off. Her mother left her a note on her bed.

In the morning Jasmine woke up early. She needed to talk to her mother about last night and about the note. Jasmine got up and hurried downstairs before her mother could leave for work. Her mother was eating breakfast. She had a little time before she had to be out the door. Jasmine peeked her head into the kitchen and saw her mother eating. She grinned and slowly walked over to her mother. Jasmine put her elbows on the counter and smiled at her mother.

"What's with the smile?" Her mother asked her.

"Who came by last night? I have your note." Jasmine pulled out the note and handed it to her mother. "I don't think he would ever show up."

"Well he did. He asked for you, but you were out with your friends."

Her mother patted her on the head and put her dirty dishes away in the sink. She was out the door leaving Jasmine alone in the kitchen. It was a Sunday morning. Nothing much was going on today. Everyone was relaxing and getting ready for their week tomorrow. Jasmine went upstairs and changed her clothes. She wore a black and red tank-top with white shorts and some flip-flops. She put her hair up in a bun since it was going to be a warm day. She ate breakfast and played on her phone. She was trying to write a new song just for fun. She really wanted to perform at homecoming.

Jasmine went out of the house and went for a walk. She put her headphones in and tuned out the rest of the world. She went to an open park for hiking. There weren't that many people outside today. She saw some people running on the trail. She didn't run at all. She got her cardio from jumping around on stage. She smiled at the thought and looked forward. There was a small river flowing by. She walked over to it and there a giant boulder next to it. She jumped on the boulder and thought to herself.

"Maybe I could finish my song here." Jasmine said to herself.

She looked around, making sure no one was near her. She started to sing to herself. She didn't care if anyone listened to her. She brought her notepad with her. The view was awesome. There was a gentle breeze. It kept her body warm. Not too hot or too cold. Everything was perfect. She missed doing this. She used to do this a lot when she was younger. Shadow and her would always hike with their parents. It would take all their enegery to get ahead of their parents. They would always stop by the river and play it in. Splashing each other just to cool down from the summer heat. Jasmine wrote down some notes in her notepad. She had ideas flowing their head now. She could write about how she used to come here and feel so free.

"Still come here I see."

Jasmine gasped and turned around. She thought her heard Shadow's voice. She looked around on the ground, but there was nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wished Shadow was here with her. She had so many questions to ask him. Everything changed with him, and she wanted to know why. She needed all the answers she could get from him. If Shadow was here maybe he would talk because they were alone and outside. Jasmine opened her eyes and no one was around her. She turned back around and looked at the river.

She heard some laughing behind her. She knew there would be little kids here. She focused on her song writing. Their laughter faded away and Jasmine grinned. It just herself now. However, something hit the back of her head. It must have been those kids. She turned around and there was still no one. She glared at the outside world. She looked down and a rock hit her on the head. She shook it away and turned her head away again, but then she felt another rock hit her on the head.

"Who's doing that!?" Jasmine yelled looking behind her.

"I thought you would be smarter than that."

Jasmine gasped and looked up. She pulled out her headphones and let them drop on the ground. Her jaw opened a little and her eyes wouldn't move. Shadow was sitting in a tree. His legs were hanging over the edge of the branch. He jumped down and landed in front of Jasmine. He bent down and grabbed her headphones along with her phone. He placed it next to her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked stunned.

"I can come here any time I want too."

Shadow was wearing a black heavy leather jacket. The sun came out from the clouds and he stepped back in the shadows of the trees. The sun hit Jasmine. She glowed and Shadow never took his eyes off of her. Jasmine got off of the boulder and walked over to Shadow.

"It's been a while." Jasmine said breaking the silent.

"Yea. Three years." Shadow said not making eye-contact.

"How have things been?"

"Beside my best friend leaving for her dream? Perfect."

Shadow rolled his eyes. Jasmine knew Shadow would never lie to her. Maybe he was different, but in her eyes he was still the same person she hung out with everyday. Sure, Shadow changed a lot, but it he seemed like he was becoming his old self. Jasmine sat down and so did Shadow. They watched the river and said nothing to each other. Shadow stayed away from Jasmine, until she got closer to him.

"What happened between you and Sonic." Jasmine said leaning towards Shadow.

"Why would you care?" Shadow said slightly pushing Jasmine away from him.

"Sonic keeps telling me to stay away from you."

"You should probably listen."

"Why? What happened to the old Shadow I used to know? He's still somewhere inside you."

"I killed him."

Shadow got up and looked at the sky. Jasmine did the same thing. Shadow fixed his jacket and cracked his neck and fingers. He looked down at Jasmine and grinned at her.

"I'll see you around." Shadow said.

Before Jasmine could say anything Shadow ran off without saying another word. She went back to the boulder and thought to herself. Shadow was with her and they talked to each other! She got to hear his voice again. It was deep. She blushed at the moment she just had. She started to write in her note-pad. She had to tell her friends what happened over the weekend! Maybe if they hung out like they used to, Shadow would go back to the way he was before Jasmine left for her tour. She picked up her things and walked out of the park. She tried to find Shadow again, but there was no use.

Monday came around. Jasmine woke up and looked at her phone. Manic had texted her. All they were talking about was homecoming. It was homecoming week. Jasmine didn't know what to expect from this. No one knew what school was going to be like. They were only freshman! Each day had a special event to them. Monday was candy day.

"Candy day. I wonder what that means." Sonia said.

"I don't know, but I hope there is candy everywhere." Manic said.

"It's a good thing we're walking to school cause if we do get candy we can burn it off." Jasmine said.

"You guys are so slow!" Sonic yelled running past them.

Sonic would always run to school. The three friends made it to school while Sonic was outside talking with Knuckles. There were seniors throwing candy at everyone who got to school. Everyone got some candy and they walked through the front doors. Everyone had candy in their hands. The hallways had candy taped on the walls. The doors were decorated with different candy. It was like they were in candy land.

"Isn't this fun!" Cream said walking over to her friends. "I think tomorrow is game day."

"Sports! Yes!" Knuckles yelled punching his fist into the air.

The bell rang and it was time for first period. Jasmine and Cream went to their class together. Sonic was walking behind them while talking with Knuckles. Jasmine would always pass Shadow this way. She saw Shadow coming down the hallway. They made eye-contact. Sonic stopped talking and stared at Shadow. They both glared at each other. Knuckles made Sonic keep walking so they wouldn't get in a fight, again.

"Relax." Knuckles said. "Like he's going to do anything."

"Whatever." Sonic said. "I'll see you at lunch."

Sonic stepped into his classroom. Knuckles went to his class. Jasmine and Cream were talking about their weekend. Jasmine didn't know if she should tell Cream that she talked to Shadow face to face. She left it and knew she had to tell Sonic. Maybe he would finally understand that Shadow isn't such a bad guy. Shadow must like going outside if he was in the park that day. Maybe he was with some friends or something. Jasmine couldn't stop thinking of why Shadow would be at the park. They would go to the park with their mothers, but that was ages ago.

"May I borrow Jasmine for a second." Someone said poking their head into the classroom.

"Go right ahead." The teacher said.

Jasmine looked at the door and it was Manic. She got up from her seat and Cream waited for her to get back. Manic shut the door and they walked away from the classroom. They stood in the middle of the hallway and Manic leaned close towards Jasmine. She didn't know what this was about. Manic got a smile on his face and looked at Jasmine.

"Are you going to perform at homecoming?" Manic asked.

"Oh um. If I could, yea." Jasmine said rubbing her arm.

"Great! I had a vote and you won."

"You did this without telling me? Nice." Jasmine laughed.

Manic grinned and shrugged. He told Jasmine everything about homecoming. She would have to watch out for the upper classman. They were always wild. Manic left and Jasmine went back to class. She told Cream that she was going to perform at homecoming. Now everyone would have to go and watch Jasmine perform.

"Do you think Shadow will be there?" Jasmine asked Cream.

"I don't think so. He never went to a school dance in middle school."

"Yea, but this is high school now."

"Maybe he'll go senior year."

"Maybe..." Jasmine sighed.

The school day ended. Everyone rushed out of the building. Sonic and Tails stayed later. Tails was helping Sonic with some of his homework. Jasmine wanted to tell Sonic what happened with Shadow and her. Rouge stayed with Jasmine while they waited. Rouge needed Tails' help with something, but she wouldn't say what it was. Finally, Sonic and Tails were done studying. Sonic was dying from it, but Tails didn't mind it. They packed up their things. Tails and Rouge left while Jasmine waited for Sonic.

"I got to go to my locker and then we'll leave this hell hole." Sonic said grinning.

"Alright then."

Jasmine followed Sonic to his locker. They stopped and Sonic punched in his numbers. His locker opened and he dropped his backpack on the ground. He started to put books into his locker. Jasmine leaned on a random locker and thought about how she was going to tell him.

"Manic told me that you'll be performing at homecoming." Sonic said.

"Oh...yea! I-I'll be there."

Sonic didn't say anything after that. Jasmine didn't know how to explain this to Sonic. After he was done with his locker they started to walk to the front doors. There were some students who were still at the school. They were mostly seniors setting up for tomorrow's theme. Sonic and Jasmine walked out and headed home together.

"I have to tell you something important, Sonic." Jasmine said stopping in her tracks.

"Do you have to stop walking?"

"Yes, cause it's important. Plus we're already at my house." Jasmine pointed behind her.

Sonic looked behind Jasmine and she was right about that. Sonic waited for her to talk again. He waited and looked around. Jasmine sighed and looked at Sonic. He didn't know what she was about to say to him.

"I saw Shadow yesterday when I was hiking." Jasmine said.

"And? That's it?"

"We talked."

Sonic's grin went away. He had a straight face on and crossed his arms. Jasmine played with her fingers and she started to talk again.

"I don't like him." Sonic said. "No one does."

"You didn't know him like I knew him. He's still that same old person he used to be."

"Yea right. Everyone hates him. He gave us a reason to hate him."

"What was the reason then!? I want to know what happened while I was on tour."

"Fine."

Sonic walked away from Jasmine and sat in her lawn. He dropped his backpack and sat down in the grass. He snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot next to him. Jasmine followed Sonic and sat down next to him as well. They sat under a tree and Sonic sat up and looked Jasmine in the eyes, and began to tell his story to her. Jasmine listened to every word Sonic had to say.

"After you left he turned cold-hearted. Shadow and I used to be close friends. After you left Shadow didn't know how to handle it."

Sonic sighed and continued his story. Shadow turned cold-hearted because of Jasmine. She left him without saying a proper goodbye. She awful now that she is hearing this story. She never knew that Sonic used to like Shadow too! They were close friends, but after that one day everything changed for everyone. Jasmine never put that much into thought about how her friend's lives would change after she left for three years.

"He tried to keep him touch, but you were always crazy busy. He thought he failed you and everyone else, but then Tails came into my life and we became closer friends. Shadow felt like he didn't have anymore friends."

Jasmine couldn't believe this. Everything that happened to Shadow was because of her. Sonic told more about the story. Sonic tried to keep in touch with Shadow, but he (Shadow) wouldn't listen to anyone after Tails came into the picture. Sonic stopped trying because it was starting to waste his time. However, Shadow did continue to listen to Jasmine's music. No one knew what he was doing at home. He would never go out on the weekends. He wouldn't do anything with anyone. He was better off by himself. He turned into a person he never thought he would be.

"He started talking bad about you and everyone else. I can't put up with those type of people." Sonic finished as he got up.

"So everything is my fault." Jasmine said dusting the grass off her pants.

"I never said that. Everything is Shadow's fault."

"I wish you would give him another chance."

"I did...one to many times and I'm done with him."

"Does everyone just follow in your footsteps then?"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the comment Jasmine made. He grabbed his things and started to walk away. He stopped and turned around.

"If you want to get hurt again be my guest."

Sonic walked off without saying another word. Maybe Jasmine could ask Shadow to homecoming. She knew he would say no though. She would also by crazy busy because she would be performing there with Manic. It felt like she was on tour again because she had no time to think to herself.

Friday came around and tomorrow was the homecoming dance! Manic and some other seniors were planning out everything and making sure everything was put into place. Jasmine walked into the band room during 7th. She helped Manic and the other students. Half way through the dance that's when Jasmine would perform. Most of the students would be there. Some people like to be late, and some students like to be the first one there. Jasmine couldn't wait for this! She could sing a slow song for all the couples out there, and a fast upbeat song for everyone else!

"Got that?" Manic asked. "Well put Jasmine up on the small stage in the gym."

"Homecoming is in the gym?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes. I know it's a little weird, but that's how high school is."

"Tell me about it." Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

The school day ended and Jasmine and Manic waited for all their friends. Everyone walked home since it such a nice day. Everyone had bought their homecoming tickets that week. They couldn't wait for it! All the girls would be getting ready at Sally's place. The boys were going to get ready at Silver's place. They would each other once the doors opened for the dance. Jasmine was excited about this. As the group of friends walked out of the school, Jasmine saw Shadow headed towards the football field.

"Go ahead without me, I forgot I had to see a teacher." Jasmine lied.

Everyone shrugged and waved goodbye to her. Jasmine waited till her friends were out of her sight and raced towards Shadow. He was sitting in the grass looking out into the field. Jasmine made her footsteps louder so Shadow could hear her coming towards him. His ears went up as he heard somone walking towards him. He didn't turn his head or anything. He grinned and closed his eyes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find him." Shadow said as Jasmine sat next to him.

"I wanted to say hi. Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Hell no. I'd rather shot myself in the head."

"That's harsh."

"That's how I think."

"We should hang out one day after school! Like the old times!"

Jasmine punched Shadow in the arm. He didn't move at all. He didn't even make eye-contact with her. Jasmine sighed as Shadow didn't say anything. Maybe Sonic was right, she should stop trying. He wasn't going to do anything. He didn't like anyone. He wanted to be by himself all the time. Jasmine got up and turned around.

"Hold it, Jasmine." Shadow said grabbing her wrist. "I'll hang out with you IF you don't tell anyone."

"I promise! I'll keep it to ourselves."

"Good, here's my number."

Shadow got out a pen from his backpack and grabbed Jasmine's hand. He wrote it down on her hand. Jasmine giggled at the feeling from the pen on her skin. Shadow let go and Jasmine looked at her hand. They waved goodbye to each other and Jasmine rushed home. She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone. She put Shadow's number into her phone and went to wash her hands. She couldn't let anyone know that she got his number, and they were going to hang out one day after school! Where would they go though? Jasmine had all these crazy thoughts running through her head. Maybe they could hang out at her house. She could saw him all the things she did when she was on tour. Maybe they could become best friends again...


	6. Homecoming

Jasmine couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She was finally going to hang out with her old best friend. Saturday came around and she was busy right from the start. Manic was at her house early in the morning. She had to be at school early even though it was the weekend. Although, tonight was homecoming. Jasmine thought about tonight. She wondered how many people were going to show up. Manic didn't know because it would be his first homecoming too. They didn't know what to think of it. Jasmine asked some of the seniors she was working with about homecoming. They only told Jasmine to have fun.

"That's the only that matters right?" Manic asked Jasmine walking into the gym.

"I guess so."

Manic had his drums set up. There was a small stage. It wasn't big at all. Everything was spread out. By mid-afternoon everything was set up. The DJ stand was up and ready to go. Manic ran a turned off the lights to see what everything would look like in the dark. Right away everything started to light and glow in the dark. Everyone clapped and tried to high five each other in the dark. Instead of a high five though it was-

"You just hit my face, Manic!" Jasmine.

"I can only see your white teeth."

"Yo bro that's racist." Teased a senior.

Manic and Jasmine both laughed. Everyone left the school to go get themselves ready for homecoming. There were teachers coming in and finishing up anything. Jasmine ran home and got out her dress. She wore a purple dress. It stopped right at her knees. It showed off her legs and she could move around in it. She needed a dress where she could move around since she is performing. She didn't mind her hair. Leaving it down. She did her make up all natural. She didn't worry about her nails, but she remembered she had to shave because of her dress.

"I hate dresses sometimes." Jasmine said jumping in the shower.

While Jasmine was in the shower all her friends were getting ready. The boys were getting ready together. Their parents would be driving them to school since it was going to be late when they all get home. All the girls were getting ready too. Jasmine didn't get ready with them since she was at school all day. She didn't mind getting ready by herself. She actually liked it. She had some time to think to herself. Like what song she was going to say. Thinking about what would happen if Shadow came to homecoming. That would never happed though. He never liked anything to dealt with talking to other people.

"One more picture." Jasmine's mother said.

"Mom, we have to leave." Jasmine said as she smiled for the camera.

"Alright alright. Let's go."

Jasmine ran out the door and got in the car. Her stomach was forming knots now. What if Shadow was going to be there. She knew that was out of the question, but it was still stuck in the back of her head. Her mother dropped her off at the front of the school. Cream was waiting outside. She hugged herself from the cold air. Jasmine got out and waved goodbye to her mom. The car drove away and Jasmine walked over to Cream.

"What are you doing out here!?" Jasmine asked locking arms with Cream.

"I wanted to wait for you."

The two friends got inside the building. They had their tickets and got in right away. The went to their lockers and put their phones and coats away. Jasmine could feel the beat of the music and Cream and her got closer to the gym. Lights were flashing and she could hearing everyone having fun. Her hands started to sweat a little. Jasmine and Cream entered the gym.

"Oh my god!" Cream laughed. "Come on!"

Cream grabbed Jasmine's wrist and they went into the crowd of people. They tried to find the rest of their friends. They found their friends near the stage. Manic was up next to his drums. He didn't want anyone touching the stage. Sonic and dancing with Sally. Amy was watching them. Knuckles and Rouge were having a dance battle with each other. Silver and Blaze were talking in the corner of the room. Sonia was up talking to Manic, but he was to focused on his drums.

"How do you like the dance!?" Tails asked the two friends.

"It's fun!" Jasmine yelled over the music. "I can't to perform!"

The dance was four hours long. It lasted till midnight. The group of friends all danced together. Jasmine was having a fun time, but Shadow crossed her mind a couple of times. She didn't let that get to her though. She wanted to have fun tonight, and she was going to have fun. Manic was setting up for her performance. He wouldn't relax until everything was right.

"One dance and you can get back to work." Jasmine said pulling Manic away from his drums.

"Someone is going to touch them!" Manic yelled reaching out for his drums.

"Believe me. No one wants to touch those drums." Sonic teased to Manic.

Manic rolled his eyes. Sonic patted his back and went to get some water. It was getting hot in the gym. Most people hung out in the hallways or they went outside to get some air. It was a fun night. Everyone was having so much fun. Some people asked Jasmine to dance because they knew she could dance well. She said yes a couple of times, but her legs were getting tired. She needed to prepare for her act. Jasmine and Manic left the gym and went outside. They talked for a while until Manic looked at the time.

"Don't stress." Jasmine said putting her arm on Manic's shoulder. "We have plenty of time."

"I know... I just don't want you to stress."

"What's there to stress about!? I'm excited! I get to perform for my friends."

Manic smiled at the thought. They went back inside since they were getting a little cold. The rest of their friends were out in the hallway. Amy was next to Sonic. She was talking to him and trying to get him to dance. Jasmine noticed this and she walked over to them. Sonic had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders were up.

"You guys having fun?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yea. Just wait till we're seniors." Sonic said lowering his shoulders.

"Oh Jasmine, come to the bathroom with me." Amy said grabbing Jasmine's wrist.

Jasmine couldn't get another word in. She was already in the bathroom. Amy was pacing back and forth. Luckily there was no one else in there. Amy was biting her nails. She took off her shoes and stared into the mirror.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Jasmine said walking behind her.

"I just want one dance with Sonic." Amy complained.

"I'm giving the couples a slow song. Why don't you request that song with him?"

"I don't know. It feels like I'm bugging him."

"Not at all. I think he's just taking everything in to fast. You know how he is."

"There you guys are!" Cream said walking into the bathroom. "Manic wants to see you guys. It's almost time!"

Cream giggled and ran out of the bathroom. Amy put her shoes back on and fixed her hair. She put more lip-gloss on and smiled at herself. Jasmine took a picture of them and they walked out of the bathroom. Sonic and Manic were waiting for them. Sonic had his arms crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"We're waaaaiting." Sonic said seeing the girls.

"Alright alright, we're done." Jasmine laughed a little.

Jasmine pushed Amy towards Sonic a little. Manic was talking to Jasmine now. It was almost time to perform. Jasmine was getting excited about it. As Manic was going off again Jasmine turned her head and glanced over to at Sonic and Amy. The rest of the friends were in the gym waiting for Jasmine. After Manic was done he raced into the gym. Jasmine rubbed her hands together and it was time.

"Why don't you guys dance to the song I'm going sing!?" Jasmine said putting her arms around Sonic and Amy.

"S-Sure." Sonic said. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Oh you'll find out." Jasmine said winking at Amy.

Jasmine let go of the two friends and fast walked into the gym. She couldn't run since she was in heels. Sonic and Amy followed. The music stopped playing and everyone grabbed their dates. The lights turned white. Jasmine walked up on the small stage. Manic was sitting behind her with his drums. Jasmine grabbed the microphone and cleared her throat. Music started to fill her ears. Her ears went up and closed her eyes. Manic started to play his drums. Jasmine started to sing. All the couples smiled at the song. It was called 'Mine'. Sonic and Amy danced together. Tails and Sally danced together. Knuckles and Rouge danced together. Silver and Blaze danced together. Cream and Sonia danced together.

Jasmine took the microphone off the pole and walked off the stage. She walked around all the couples. She smiled at everyone. They all seemed so happy. Tails looked up and looked at the lights. He noticed something. He let go Sally's hands and held up his fingers. He walked over to Sonic and Amy. He tapped Amy on the shoulder and she looked behind her. Brothers are brothers. Amy let Tails 'dance' with Sonic. Jasmine noticed and walked over to Amy. Jasmine held Amy's hand and sang to her. Jasmine pushed Amy towards Sally. They hugged each other and hugged Jasmine as well.

Sonic looked up and looked back down at Tails. Sonic walked past all the couples. He stood in front of the stage. He gave Manic a thumbs up and winked at him. Manic smiled back and looked back down at his drums. Jasmine made her way back to the stage. Sonic rushed out of the gym holding Tails' wrist. The two boys went into the boys locker room. Tails flew up to the ceiling and opened something. Tails went into and reached out his hands for Sonic. They locked hands and went up. They were in the vents. Sonic lend the way.

"He wouldn't go out of his for someone." Sonic said annoyed.

"Then why are we up here?"

"We're all just trying to protect her."

Sonic looked back at Tails as he said that. Sonic and Tails crawled through the vents. Sonic could hear the music again. He took a left turn. There was a vent in the gym.

"Which way Tails?" Sonic asked stopping seeing two paths.

"Left." Tails said pointing.

They crawled some more. Tails was worried about his tux getting dirty now. Sonic looked back at Tails and told him not to worry. Sonic wasn't worried about his tux getting dirty. He didn't care what other people thought. Sonic looked back in front of him and he stopped his in tracks. Tails bumped into him. Tails crawled under Sonic so he could see what Sonic was looking at it.

"Yo Faker." Sonic said. "What are you doing up here?"

Shadow didn't answer. He starred down into the vent. Sonic crawled closer to Shadow. He didn't want to get to close since Shadow was known for punching people. Sonic got a quick view of what Shadow was looking at. Shadow pushed Sonic into Tails. They were pressed up together in the tight space. Shadow crawled away and flipped them off.

"If you say a word I will find you." Shadow said looking back before he was gone.

"And we're stuck." Sonic said.

"Not for long..." Tails said feeling pressure.

"It's gonna break... itsn't it."

"Three."

"Two."

The vent broke and the two friends fell right into the gym. Sonic and Tails even screamed. They held onto each other for safety. Everyone screamed moved out of the way. Tails grabbed Sonic's hands and tried to fly but he couldn't. The pressure from being stuck next to Sonic shocked them. Knuckles noticed his friends falling. He ran underneath them and caught them before they hit the ground. Jasmine stopped singing and she covered her mouth. Manic dropped everything and ran off the stage. Sonia ran over to them. Sonic and Tails crushed Knuckles. They got off of him. Knuckles dusted himself off and cracked his neck.

"We'll explain everything later." Sonic whispered.

"You two! Come here!"

A teacher grabbed Sonic and Tails and pulled them out of the gym. Jasmine walked over to Knuckles. She looked at and saw the hole. She noticed something else though. She brushed it off and looked at Knuckles.

"You ok?" Jasmine said.

"Yea. When friends fall you have to be there for them."

"Literally." Sally said.

* * *

It was the next day. Sunday morning. Jasmine was fast asleep in her bed. The sun was out and shining through her window. She pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up at all. She was so tired. Her phone went off and knew she had to get up. She pushed the covers off of her. She realized she was still wearing her dress from last night. She remembered last night. It was all going well until Sonic and Tails fell through the vent. It was a good thing no one got hurt. Knuckles didn't break a single bone. The dance was called off after that. Everyone got upset about that, but they didn't mind. She yawned and reached for her phone.

"I mean that's good then." Jasmine said over the phone. "As long as no one got hurt it's fine."

She was on the phone with Amy. She was telling her about everything. Sonic and Tails had to be at school this morning with their parents. Knowing them they wouldn't tell the truth as to why they were up there. Sonic made up a lie, and everyone bought it. Tails just listened and followed in his foot steps. They didn't get in trouble, but they would have to pay for half the damage. Their parents each wrote a check and they weren't happy with their kids.

"They're both grounded for the next two weeks." Amy said over the phone.

"That sucks. I wonder why they went up there though. It's not like them."

"Boys are boys. We're freshman. We don't know what we're doing with our lives right now."

The two girls laughed and Jasmine hung up after they were done talking. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She never took off her makeup. Her hair still had curls in them. She shut the bathroom door and started the shower. She took off her dress and land it down on the counter. She jumped in the shower and cleaned herself off last night. Jasmine also told her mom what happened with Sonic and Tails last night. She was worried that someone got hurt, but she calmed down knowing everyone was alright.

Monday came around. Jasmine was excited to hear about the story. She walked to school by herself. She went to her locker. She looked for Sonic and Tails, but couldn't find them. She opened her locker and started putting books back into her locker. Her ears went up and she looked over her shoulder. She saw Shadow walk by. He was still wearing a leather jacket that was black. His shoulders were up and he had a grin on his face. Jasmine didn't worry about it. He never texted her over the weekend. Although, she didn't think about Shadow that much. She was too worried about homecoming. She shut her locker and went into the lunch room to see if her friends were there. Luckily, they were there!

"Hey guys." Jasmine said. "Homecoming was fun."

"Yea it was." Cream said.

"Do you know were they are?" Sally asked.

"There they are." Silver said pointing behind Jasmine.

"So what's the damage?" Rouge asked as Sonic and Tails stood in front of everyone.

Jasmine took a seat while everyone listened to them. Tails was more hurt by it than Sonic. Tails was always the good child in his family. Everything seemed to be ruined for him right now. Sonic did all the talking. It seemed like he didn't worry too much about it. It was over with. Even though they are grounded it wasn't the end of the world. Time went on and it will go on.

"So in the end we got grounded and we have to work our asses off around the house." Sonic said as the bell rang. "Come on Tails."

Sonic walked away and Tails followed closed behind him. Everyone knew they didn't want to talk about it. Everyone shrugged it off and went to their first class. Cream stayed close to Jasmine as they walked to their class. Jasmine didn't noticed Shadow as they walked past each other. She was to busy thinking to herself as Cream talked about her weekend.

"There's always next years homecoming." Cream said as she took her seat.

"True..."

Jasmine sat down and put her chin in her hand. She sighed and looked out the window. Her first class was just study hall. It didn't count as a real class anyways. Jasmine mostly talked to Cream about anything they could think of. The bell rang and Jasmine went on with her day. She couldn't stop thinking about Sonic and Tails. She felt bad for them. She wanted to know why they were up there though. What was so important? Why!?

As the day ended the hallways filled up with students. Jasmine walked to her locker hoping to find Sonic and Tails. Better yet as she walked towards her locker Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were all there! They were all talking. It looked like Sonic was leaning real close to Knuckles. Must be a secret or something. Jasmine watched Tails and he noticed her. Tails bumped Sonic on the arm and Sonic looked behind Knuckles. He saw Jasmine coming their way. Sonic looked back at Knuckles who wasn't playing around.

"I'll finish the story later." Sonic said as he stood up straight.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

"Just school stuff. They have to get home." Knuckles said starring at his phone.

"Let's go Tails."

Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and they headed for the doors. As Knuckles began to walk away Jasmine put her arm out in front of him. He stopped and looked down at Jasmine. Her eyes were closed and she had a grin on her face. Knuckles took a step back knowing what Jasmine wanted to talk about. He sighed knowing there was no way out of this.

"Why were they up in the vents?" Jasmine said.

"Ask them. They didn't tell me anything. All they said is that they were sorry for crushing me."

Knuckles pushed Jasmine to the side and he left. Jasmine grinned and she was going to find the answers as they why Sonic and Tails went in the vents. There has to be reason. If they wanted to talk they could have gone out of the gym or even outside. Jasmine headed towards the front door. Her phone went off and she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She saw a name that made her day. It was Shadow.

 _"Any day we can hang out after school."_ Jasmine texted back to Shadow.


End file.
